The invention is related to a power steering system for vehicles.
A power steering system of the general kind of this invention is disclosed in German patent application DE-A-3,824,424. In this power steering system the servomotor is positioned coaxially or beside the steering column, however it is positioned in the engine compartment of the vehicle.
This can create problems for the power steering system because of possible soiling of the engine compartment and with regard to elevated temperatures in the engine compartment which may have detrimental effects on the electric servomotor.
In particular in heavy commercial vehicles, such as soil moving machines and similar vehicles, the functional parts are subject to heavy soiling because they are accommodated in the engine compartment which is generally not closed for cooling purposes. An individual mud protection means for specific functional parts is generally expensive, although it is necessary in order to maintain certain parts in operative condition in the known systems.